Talk:Jacob's sibling
Name? So, I haven't been able to play this game yet because it's not out on iOS, but is there a default surname listed during the character creation process? If there is, then using the default surname as the title for this article strikes me as preferable to the current placeholder title, which is clunky and difficult to work into prose. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:12, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :Judging from the playthroughs on Youtube, there is no default surname. The player writes the name they want to go by themselves (unlike, say, , in which you had to select from a list of names and surnames). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:23, February 1, 2018 (UTC) I did, however, go through the trouble of listing all default surenames of all the default surenames of Fantastic Beasts: Cases of the Wizarding World, on the talkpage of the "wizarding famililies" category, but I don't think anyone ever saw it. Ninclow (talk) 20:44, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Seer or Divination? Should Divination or Seer be added to Jacob's Sibling's magical abilities instead of mentioned in the trivia section? We know they a vision of the cursed ice covering the school and it later does start happening. Seems to pretty much confirm they are a Seer. StargateFanBB (talk) 17:57, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Profile pic I think that the profile pic used for Jacob's sibling should be removed as he/she can be female or male and adding a female profile pic adds the connotation, that she is female.Felix Fellicis (talk) 18:25, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Seconded. (SWUFan2150 (talk) 17:26, May 8, 2018 (UTC)). : The profile picture came from the trailer for the game, which gives the same impression of the player's appearance. When the game loads, there's a picture which shows the same girl in the place of the player. The image was added by an admin I think, hopefully they can weigh in. I'm not opposed to it because the articles notes it depends on the player. I would rather have an official picture from the game than nothing. People who play the game have the same picture on their device anyway. - Kates39 (talk) 21:58, May 8, 2018 (UTC) House - BTS section? Taking what we know from higher canon sources into account, can we narrow down Jacob's sibbling's House in the BTS section? 1. Pottermore tells us that no Non-Slytherin has entered the Common Room in hundreds of years. This should exclude Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, as they are caught in-game sneaking into the Slytherin room.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:26, May 5, 2018 (UTC) : But if no non-Slytherin's had entered the Slytherin common room in hundreds of years, then it includes Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. And the game depends on the choices of players, meaning Jacob's sibling can be in any House. I don't now whether the game-makers have thought of an actual determined story where it can be canon and Jacob's sibling has one House. : I was wondering lately whether we should actually consider the game canon because there are many contradictions - a lot more than I had realised. I thought the basic story would at least be the same, but now I don't know. You have pointed out another contradiction I hadn't realised. The game's Tier 3 canon and Pottermore's Tier 1 canon. Tier 1 wins in this case. - Kates39 (talk) 11:50, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Name Change Suggestion As suggested by Matt London, writer on Hogwarts Mystery here: tweet , how about we name Jacob's Sibling as The Vault-Breaker? I think it's a more proper stand-in name, Jacob's Sibling can naturally stay as a redirect. DanyyelTR (talk) 16:01, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :I disagree. First of all, "Vault-Breaker"? Like, as in the character broke the vault? Can it be fixed?? What?? I'm assuming it's trying to say: "the person who has broken into the vault", but even if that's the case, Jacob's Sibling was not the only person who has gotten into the vaults, even adding the "the" to describe "Vault-Breaker", does not specify the matter much. I'm not saying "Jacob's sibling" is perfect, but at the moment, it's the most direct description for the character. :Also, even if Matt was still a writer of at the time of the Tweet, he's no longer one after Year 3. He even said that "The Vault-Breaker" is the name he'd go with, unofficially, in the Tweet you provided. I suppose, if anything, "(the?) Vault-Breaker" can be used as a redirect to the character, but definitely not the other way around. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:16, October 21, 2018 (UTC) ::I think we should just keep using Jacob's sibling in the aritcles mentioning him/her. Vault-Breaker would be harder to do and might actually look weirder in an article when their mentioned.StargateFanBB (talk) 21:41, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Infobox I noticed the infobox is headed with "Unidentified 1980s Hogwarts student". Is this really fitting? I mean, it isn't as though they're unidentified, it's just that their identity varies depending on who plays them. Shouldn't it just be "Jacob's Sibling?" [[User:ThanatodoraSage|'민태준' - '슈가']] (Inconvenience me here!) 17:21, February 6, 2019 (UTC) "Overly-elaborated observation" It wasn't an observation that both were young and had Dumbledore's confidence, it was an observation that stated their background, motivations/personalities, skills, (what skills Hestia have been established to have, that is) and prerequisites/precondition are identical, but... Whatever. Maester Martin (talk) 23:20, April 23, 2019 (UTC)